19 September
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Kemudian ada satu yang pasti menjadi permohonannya sebelum lilin ditiup, sebelum kue dipotong - For Mione's Birthday


Ini cuma sebuah fic asal yang terinspirasi kalimat terakhir, saya persembahkan pada Hermione yang berulang tahun tepat hari ini; 19 September. Tak usah bicarakan umurnya, tapi wish her all the best. Selamat Baca! d^^

**JKR miliki seluruh dunia Harry Potter. Saya tak miliki Hermione atau apa pun siapa pun.**

.

.

.

Kebanyakan anak kecil akan memilih terbang dengan beragam cara, dari mengharapkan punya sayap atau semacam bisa berenang di udara, tidak tertarik dengan naik pesawat terbang, tidak seperti Hermione.

Kebanyakan anak kecil bertanya ada apa di ujung pelangi, apa ada emas atau peri? Tapi Hermione bertanya bagaimana pelangi terbentuk. Apa bulan dipenuhi harta karun? Sementara Hermione bertanya, bisakah kita suatu saat tinggal di sana?

Hermione adalah anak kecil yang agak khusus, harus kukatakan, dibandingkan dengan menyebutkan ia 'aneh'. Ia hanya anak penuh logika.

Sementara anak seusianya sangat bergairah menyaksikan Peter Pan, The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up keluaran Walt Disney, Hermione lebih memilih membaca dari novelnya langsung. Alasanya karena film berdasarkan karya tulis terkadang kurang memberi kesan, itu baginya.

Ia masih sekolah dasar, belum mencapai umur delapan, tapi temannya adalah buku. Di saat gadis lainnya bermain dengan boneka, mungkin menangis karena tak dituruti, ia membolak-balik tiap halaman buku tua Ayahnya, mencari tahu kapan atau bagaimana Sir Isaac Newton menemukan ini-itu.

Padahal Hermione tidak memiliki kekurangan fisik apa pun, ia cukup baik, terlepas dari keadaan rambut lebat atau gigi depan yang cukup untuk disebut 'lebar' ia anak perempuan yang normal. Namun sayangnya itu tak berpengaruh, sekali pun rumahnya berada di pemukiman ramai, ia sulit bersosialisasi.

Sulit mengatakan mana yang lebih dulu; apa karena jarang berteman jadinya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan buku dan menjadikan perpustakaan kota tempat bermain, atau karena kebiasaan dan sifatnya itu ia jadi sulit berteman. Sebab Hermione sendiri juga jarang memedulikan itu. . . sifat anak-anak umum yang masih ia kenakan.

Hermione terlalu penuh logika untuk umurannya, haus pengetahuan yang menuntut logika. Sebuah kata yang biasanya - harusnya, mungkin - baru ia pakai beberapa tahun lagi. Karena ia masih anak-anak, tentu saja.

Pada ia yang selalu menatap mencela teman sekelasnya yang mengobrol di tengah penjelasan guru, yang tak menyesal padahal sebelumnya lupa membawa PR dengan alasan polos yaitu main tak kenal waktu. Seolah main adalah istilah yang purba baginya.

Ia hampir tak disukai di sekolahnya, terlalu kaku lah, gemar mengomel soal pelanggaran-pelanggaran ringan padahal tadinya tak saling kenal dengan yang diomeli, dan semacam itu. Ia memang tidak dijauhi, tapi anak seumurannya cuma butuh teman untuk bersenang-senang.

Orang tuanya tahu itu, ada masanya mereka khawatir, sampai suatu saat nanti. Bahkan pesta ulang tahunnya mirip acara Talk Show, yang penontonnya hadir karena dibayar. Hermione tahu, untuk beberapa 19 September sebelum hari-H orang tuanya akan meminta kenalan atau kolega atau tetangga untuk membawa anak mereka yang kisaran umur Hermione untuk hadir di pesta itu.

Memang hadir, pastinya akan menyenangkan di awal, dan tak ada yang mau mengerti Hermione setelahnya. Hanya sebatas Hermione kenal nama tiap orang yang mengenalkan diri, lalu berharap-harap kenapa bukan Ayah dan Ibunya saja yang hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya tersebut.

Tapi sebenarnya Hermione adalah gadis yang baik, ia bisa menyenangkan dengan cara yang tepat, tanyakan Ibunya kalau tak percaya. Kasihan melihatnya beberapa waktu sadar akan sebuah ejekan bukan hanya datang satu atau dua buah, "Pantas saja tidak punya teman..." Namun mereka tak mau paham, tiap bentuk kasih sayang berbeda, dan itu lah bentuk kasih sayang Hermione ke orang-orang.

Ia mau yang terbaik. Bukan cuma untuk dirinya, tapi juga untuk sekelilingnya.

Anak sekolahnya yang berkata ia menjengkelkan atau apalah, pasti akan ragu andai melihat caranya menangis. Hermione bagi mereka suka mengomeli, tapi ia jelas lebih sering menangis. Ia gampang menangis. Belakangan ini kebanyakan karena ucapan yang mengingatkan, bahwa ia nyatanya tak punya teman.

Jujur, menyedihkan untuk usianya tanpa teman. Sering ia berharap segera dewasa, berharap tak butuh yang dibutuhkan anak umurannya.

Dan sampai tepat di umurnya yang kesebelas, dimana beberapa jam lalu ia masih menganggap keanehannya yang lain, yang semakin membuatnya dijauhi, yang ia anggap dongeng, adalah sihir. Profesor McGonagall menjelaskan ke ketiga Granger sampai entah bagaimana Hermione mau percaya.

Tapi saat malamnya Ayahnya berkata, meyakinkan, "Kau akan dapat banyak teman baru di sana, dearest."

Ibunya yang khawatir akan anaknya selama ini, jadi senang. Sebab mungkin selama ini Sekolah Dasar itu bukan tempat cocok buat anaknya belajar sambil bermain. Bahwa tempat anak mereka bisa bahagia selama ini adalah apa yang dibilang utusan tadi siang - dunia sihir.

Hermione baru menangis bisu dua menit setelah Ibunya meninggalkannya untuk tidur. Dia memeluk gulingnya sambil berpikir secara fakta, orang tuanya selama ini cuma cemas ia tak kunjung punya teman, bukan menekannya agar harus punya. Bergairah, bersemangat, dan berdo'a, anak tunggal mereka akan punya barang satu dua teman di tempat baru nanti, apapun bayarannya. Berharap ulang tahunnya akan dirayakan dengan tulus selain oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Hari keberangkatan datang, hari pertama sekolah asramanya dimulai. Perasaan antusias membuncah akan dan atas keinginan orang tuanya. Ia takkan pilih-pilih sesuai janjinya pada diri sendiri, bersyukur anak berwajah bundar yang kehilangan katak menerimanya. Mulai mencoba berani untuk percaya diri mencari lebih banyak teman.

Dan semua agaknya baik-baik saja. Memang Hermione belum dianggap menjengkelkan oleh banyak orang, temannya tidak sedekat yang dibayangkannya, itu pun hanya empat perempuan teman sekamarnya. Orang-orang mulai terlihat mengabaikan aturan, tentu saja Hermione meneriaki standar kelakuan di sana-sini, dan kuyakin kau tahu bagaimana standar Hermione, tak bisa menahan hal yang sebenarnya cuma membuat dirinya semakin dihindari.

Semua begitu membuat hatinya hancur di hari Halloween, Ron Weasley yang menunjukkan tingkah tak menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu, menyimpulkan dengan sempurna kalau Hermione yang kasihan adalah mimpi buruk. Hingga tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Ia mendengarnya, hal yang menjadi tujuannya ke dunia baru ini, telah menjadi alasan kenapa itu bukan hanya menohok telinganya tapi juga dadanya. Ia menangis seharian, karena berpikir ia telah mengecewakan orang tuanya karena tak memiliki teman.

Tapi kau sudah tahu keajaiban bukan hal yang jarang di bagian dunia satu itu. Banyak hal yang tak bisa kau bagi tapi berakhir dengan saling menyukai, dan troll gunung muncul dari antah berantah, lalu menjelmakan penyelamatnya tidak lain ialah Ron Weasley yang mengejeknya tadi bersama Harry. Memukul jatuh makhluk setinggi dua belas kaki dengan keberanian dan kenekatan, untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Hermione pun kembali berpikir, ia pasti tidak terlalu menjengkelkan, semenjengkelkan yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi sejak ia mengerti, malah bisa dibilang mendapat pencerahan, bahwa ada yang lebih penting selain menaati peraturan atau kejujuran, dan itu adalah persahabatan; ia telah mendapat dua sahabat baru yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Hanya dua, dan tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya, lebih baik dari punya banyak kenalan, bahkan dari apapun. Satu tahun berlalu sangat menyenangkan, menakjubkan dan penuh keajaiban. Satu tahun di mana kini banyak yang bisa Hermione ceritakan kepada Ayah dan Ibunya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Liburan musim panasnya mengasikan bersama kedua orang tuanya, ia mulai menulis banyak surat, tapi Hermione rindu akan Hogwarts, ia rindu kedua sahabatnya. Dan waktu pun yang pada akhir menyatukan ketiganya lagi. Bersama dua karib sekolahnya yang ajaib.

Dengan Harry yang sama polosnya mengenai dunia sihir, kendati dia dicantumkan di banyak buku karena dia sangat terkenal akan legendanya. Harry yang jago terbang di atas sapu, yang agaknya lebih parah dari suka melanggar peraturan, karena Hermione tahu masalah yang menuntun aturan agar dilanggar Harry, punya masa lalu buruk tapi masih bisa menyenangkan, Harry yang bisa marah pada kadar normalnya manusia tapi keseluruhan dia teman yang ramah.

Pada Ron yang pengeluh, benar-benar suka mengeluh, sarkastis, gampang jengkel dan sedikit agak jarang menggunakan otak, melanggar aturan ini itu yang kian dilarang malah kian melunjak, tapi dia bisa membuat Hermione tertawa. Ron yang membela Hermione dari orang lain seakan cuma dia yang boleh mengejek Hermione. Namun Ron baik padanya.

Hermione senang dan sangat menyukai mereka. Dan lebih dari itu, ia bangga pada Harry dan Ron. Mereka bukan sekedar ambisinya punya teman, tapi adalah impian Hermione. Sama seperti mereka, ia akan lakukan apa saja buat mereka. Walau mereka akan menolak itu, bertaruh denganku.

Bersama Harry dan Ron membuat harinya tidak sedatar seperti hari-hari sebelum Hogwarts, terkadang bisa dibilang luar biasa jika Ron sebentar saja jadi menyenangkan lebih lama, maka Hermione melewati satu hari itu agak biasa. Persis seperti dulu jadinya kurang ada yang khusus.

Ia cuma duduk di lantai ruang rekreasi yang riuh, baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Harry dan Ron, mereka bilang ada yang ingin diambil di kamar mereka. Hermione sedang tenggelam di dalam esai Mantra Harry, mengoreksi pekerjaan mereka dan mencoret atau mengganti kalimat yang salah. Detik itu, ia sedang menunjuk tongkatnya untuk mengganti kata 'menunjuk' jadi 'mengayun' Sudah ahli mengabaikan suasana ramai, semua hanya berupa dengungan.

Hingga suara Ron di belakangnya berteriak, "Oi, berhenti mengaduk-aduk pekerjaan kami, dan cepat berbalik!"

Hermione malah menghela napas besar, tak mulai berbalik. "Kau dan Harry dalam bahaya besar kalau aku tak mengoreksi esai kalian."

Kemudian menyusul suara Harry. "Jujur, aku tak keberatan soal kebaikanmu, tapi kumohon sekarang berbalik."

Kedua alis Hermione mengangkat, lalu ia mulai menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa orang memang masih sibuk sendiri, tapi berdiri di sana adalah banyak orang yang nyengir melihatnya, tepat di belakang Ron dan Harry. Di kedua tangan terentang Harry, ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sarang burung besar, terlumuri lumpur terang dan permukaan atasnya dihiasi, agak retak-retak. Tapi dengan lilin membentuk angka 13 yang menyala, siapa pun tahu itu apa.

"Ooooh. . ." desahnya panjang, senang yang datang bukan main menyesakkan. Tentu saja Hermione paham, sekarang tanggal 19 September dan itu sebuah kue ulang tahun. Walaupun bentuknya acak-acakan seperti rambut orang yang membawanya, itu tidak berarti melihat wajah-wajah orang yang menyertai kue itu.

"Berharap kau akan berpikir kami lupa ulang tahun sahabat sendiri, ya?" ucap Ron, puas akan reaksi Hermione. "Kedepankan tartnya, Harry."

Harry maju dari kerumunan yang tampaknya tanpa diorganisir melainkan tergerak karena bagi mereka Gryffindor adalah satu. Hermione menahan napasnya melihat Harry tak berhenti nyengir padanya, lalu berkata lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione."

Dan mendadak begitu saja, tanpa Hermione merasa atau berpikir apapun, matanya kepenuhan air dan sisanya mengaliri pipinya, wajahnya agak hangat akibat malu. Tapi ia cuma tak pernah bahagia semurni itu.

"Astaga, ia malah menangis." kata Harry, heran dan cemas. Tapi Hermione tahu Harry juga tahu kalau tangisannya sebenarnya tangisan senang.

Ron maju sambil terkekeh pelan, mengambil alih kue ulang tahun dan menyodorkannya di depan Hermione. "Kuharap ia menangis senang, bukan karena kuenya - oh, Demi Merlin, tart buatan kita parah sekali, Harry. Dan... kurasa kau harus meniup lilinnya, Hermione."

Hermione melihat mereka bergantian, sudah mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Mendengarkan Harry. "Jangan lupa buat permohonan, itu penting kurasa."

Hermione diam saja. Melihat kuenya yang mendekati hancur dan memikirkan dua sahabat terhebat sepanjang zaman, terhebat sejagat raya. Ia tahu semuanya sudah seperti yang dimohonkannya, adalah kebingungan ketika ada yang harus diharapkan saat disuruh meniup lilin ulang tahun saat ini. Tapi Hermione tahu yang terjelas untuk dimohonkan, melihat kalau detik-detik ini berlalu, ini mungkin tak pernah akan terulang lagi.

Ron berkata asal, "Katakan dengan keras kalau malu dalam hati."

"Maumu..." gerutu Hermione. Lalu tersenyum lebar, memejamkan matanya yang ikut tersenyum, menarik napas sambil membuka mata lagi, dan ia pun meniup dua butir api di atas angka tiga belas.

Ada banyak tepuk tangan. Ron meneriakkan, "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" Harry juga mengucapkan selamat lagi. Orang-orang yang menonton turut maju dan menjabat tangan Hermione. Mereka tak tahu betapa ini sangat berarti baginya dibanding kegagalan mendapat 'dreadful' dalam Transfigurasi.

Hari itu tak bisa berjalan lebih bagus lagi, mimpi malam itu tak bisa lebih indah lagi. Tapi Hermione tahu cepat atau lambat, terasa atau tidak, 19 September yang lain akan datang dan menuntunnya pasti menjadi lebih besar dan lebih dituntut ini-itu. Mendadak ia nanti jadi seorang wanita, berkarir, lalu menikah, mungkin hamil, dan merasakan yang tak bisa kita pungkiri sama sekali akan segera datang; rumitnya jatuh cinta.

Jadi untuk beberapa detik tiap 19 September berikutnya semenjak perayaan kecil-kecilan ketigabelasnya kemarin, ada permohonan yang pasti akan selalu Hermione selipkan di saat meniup lilin sang kue. Meskipun ia tahu tak akan pernah terkabul, tapi untuk beberapa saat ia ingin sengaja menyimpang dari logika, hingga nanti ia lupa dan tak lagi memohonkan ini di tiap peniupan butir-butir api lilinnya.

Sebelum menarik napas dan meniup, ia berkata dalam hati;

Aku tidak mau jadi dewasa.

_fin_


End file.
